The chloro-benzene-sulfonamide type diuretic agents containing on the benzene ring a free carboxylic-group (Furosemid, DE PS No. 1,122,541 and K. Sturm, W. Siedel, R. Weyer, H. Ruschig: Chem. Ber. 99 328 (1966)), a carboxamide group (Diapamide, German Patent Publication No. 1,158,927 and L. T. Blouin, D. H. Kaump, R. L. Fransway, D. Williams: J. New Drugs 3, 302 (1963)) or a carboxylic acid hydrazide group (Clopamide, Hungarian Patent Specifications Nos. 150 352 and 152 300, A. Lindenmann, E. Schenker, E. Fluckinger, M. Taeschler: Arzneim.-Forsch. 13, 269 (1963)) are already known.